Meeting Seimei Again
by Kunaminy
Summary: Ritsuka meets Seimei again. Rated M for character death and slight SoubixRitsuka.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Seimei again**

"Everything's all right now…" Soubi said in a hush-toned voice, as he held the younger boy in a deep embrace. Ritsuka was shaking under the touch of the older man, who was now stroking his hair.

"Soubi…why?" Ritsuka asked as tears were forming in his eyes. "Why must these things happen to me, and me only?" Soubi held the boy closer, tears of his own building up. "I love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka pushed away forcefully, no longer feeling Soubi's warmth. "STOP!" he cried out, "I don't ever want to her you, or anyone else say those words to me again!" He stood on his feet and started toward the door, but stopped when a hand grabbed his.

"Don't go…please!" Soubi said softly, looking at the ground. Ritsuka stopped for a minute. "Then, tell me why, why did you do what you just did?" The young boy stared at the man on the floor tears still in his eyes. Soubi stopped looking at the ground and met Ritsuka's glistening eyes.

"One murder was enough." He answered. _What does this guy mean by 'one murder was enough'?_ He was so confused, "What do you mean? Why would there have been two murders tonight if you killed me?"

"If I killed you, I would have soon had to kill myself…" he paused, still looking deep into Ritsuka's eyes. "Because…Life without the person I love, wouldn't be living to me."

This statement broke Ritsuka's concentration. Soubi used this moment to his advantage and pulled the young boy back in his arms, resting his chin on Ritsuka's head. Ritsuka was still in a bit of shock and was still shaking a little bit. His mind was racing with the night's events. Ritsuka was now sobbing, loudly.

"Shh," Soubi whispered in his lover's ear, slowly rocking him in his lap. "It's all over now, and I'm with you" That's when Ritsuka closed his eyes and drifted to sleep…again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

The young boy was running, tears of joy were flying from his eyes. "Seimei!" he yelled running toward his brother in which he had no seen in years. He jumped into his brothers' arms. The older brother didn't seem happy with the sudden attack from his sibling.

"Seimei, I missed you so much!! Wait…" He paused for a minute and jumped off of his brother saying, "Aren't you supposed to be dead? How did you come back? Where you ever dead? Am I dreaming?" Questions just kept pouring out of his mouth.

Seimei looked straight into his younger brothers' eyes, and replied, "I'm not dead, but you are going to be dead soon." An evil grin spread across his face.

"What are you talking about, brother? Let's go home!" He grabbed his hand. Innocent eyes looking up at him. "No." Seimei simply replied and removed the boys' hand. _Is this man really my brother?_

"Soubi," Seimei said qute loudly, it made Risuka jump a little. "You can come out now. I have a job for you, "the evil grin appearing again. This look didn't really suit the gentle man that Ritsuka once knew.

Then, that's when Soubi appeared by Seimei's side, a guilty expression upon his face. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka." Said the blonde, not meeting the raven-haired boys' eyes. _What's going on? Why did Soubi just apologize to me?_

"Don't say sorry, fool!" Seimei said, sharply as his hand met the pale white cheek of Soubi. "Sorry…Master." Still not meeting Ritsuka's eyes. "What is it that you wish me to do, Beloved?" Soubi questioned, looking kind of scared to hear the response.

Seimei took hold of Soubi's face and said, softly, "Kill the boy!" Ritsuka saw that Soubi's eyes had gotten huge and fearful. "No…" Soubi said in an almost inaudible fasp. "He's your brother!! Why?!" There was a familiar sound as Seimei's hand had met Soubi's cheek again. "Do as I say, and don't question me!" The older man nodded in approval, as he walked toward the young boy.

"Soubi, no…Please!" the young boy pleaded in a terrified whisper. His eyes were filling with more tears, this time, not of joy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you awake?"

Ritsuka's eyes fluttered open, and he saw his bedroom appear before him. He was lying on his bed and Soubi sat there at the end of the bed.

Soubi held out a glass of water as Ritsuka sat up. He took the glass and drank. He was still shaking. His Seimei was now, officially dead. Tears forming in his eyes again. Boy, was this a rough night. Soubi leaned over and kissed Ritsuka gently, wiping the tears away. He pulled the boy into his arms, breaking the kiss. "Everything's alright now…"

Fin


End file.
